Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV
250px|thumb|right|La carátula de [[Grand Theft Auto IV.]] Algunas de las misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV constan de tomar decisiones que cambiaran el final del juego o su desarrollo como decidir asesinar o no a tus enemigos, el no asesinarlos te desbloqueara misiones extras con gente de la calle que encontraras por varias partes de la ciudad. Por ejemplo en la misión de Dwayne, "Ruff Rider" si decides no matar a la ex-novia de Dwayne, si te paseas por la ciudad te la puedes encontrar y ayudarla con su problema, y en ocasiones el dejarlas con vida o matarlas no acarreara consecuencias extra. También en varias misiones puedes elegir matar a una persona o a otra como en el caso de eliminar a Playboy X o a Dwayne, o que también cambien la ultima misión. En Total hay 96 misiones principales (93 sin contar la decisiones), 9 misiones de asesino y 22 misiones de personajes aleatorios. No hay ninguna misión RC, tampoco hay de ambulancia o bombero, solo hay de taxista (no son necesarias para el 100%) y de policía. Misiones de Broker Cuenta con 30 misiones: 20px Roman Bellic *The Cousins Bellic *It's your call *Three's a Crowd *Bleed out *Easy Fare *Jamaican Heat *Uncle Vlad (sólo después de la misión Ivan The Not so Terrible) *Crime and Punishment *Logging On *Roman's Sorrow 20px Michelle Stone * First Date * Wrong is Right (sólo después de The Snow Storm y Photo Shoot) 20px Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle *Shadow 20px Vladimir Glebov *Bull in a China Shop *Hung Out to Dry *Clean Getaway *Ivan The Not so Terrible 20px Mikhail Faustin *Do You Have Protection? *Final Destination *No Love Lost *Rigged to Blow 20px Dimitri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov *Russian Revolution 20px Brucie Kibbutz *Search and Delete *Easy as Can Be *Out of the Closet... *...Out of the Closet *No. 1 Misiones de Dukes Cuenta con 4 misiones: 20px Patrick McReary *Harboring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *Three Leaf Clover *Undertaker (sólo después de Blood Brothers) Misiones de Bohan Cuenta con 8 misiones 20px Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets *Street Sweeper *The Puerto Rican Connection 20px Elizabeta Torres *Luck of the Irish *Blow Your Cover *The Snow Storm (solo después de The Puerto Rican Connection) *Have a Heart 20px Mallorie Bardas *Hostile Negotiation Misiones de Algonquin Cuenta con 29 misiones: 20px Playboy X *Deconstruction for Beginners *Photo Shoot *The Holland Play... (solo después de Undress to Kill) *...The Holland Play (Playboy X o Dwayne) 20px Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider *Undress to Kill *The Holland Play... *...The Holland Play (Playboy o Dwayne) 20px United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right *Portrait of a Killer *Dust Off *Paper Trail 20px Francis McReary *Call and Collect *Final Interview... *Holland Nights (sólo después de ...Final Interview) *Lure *Blood Brothers (solo después de Tunnel of Death) 10px Tom Goldberg *...Final Interview 20px Ray Boccino *A Long Way to Fall *Taking in the Trash *Meltdown *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway *Weekend at Florian's *Late Checkout 20px Florian "Bernie" Cravic *Hating the Haters *Union Drive *Buoys Ahoy *Bryce's Infernus Misiones de Alderney Cuenta con 22 misiones: 20px Derrick McReary *Smackdown *Babysitting *Tunnel of Death *Blood Brothers 20px Gerald McReary *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *I'll Take Her... (sólo después de Undertaker) *She's A Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend 20px Gracie Ancelotti *...I'll Take Her *Ransom *Gracie 20px Phil Bell *Truck Hustle *Catch the Wave *Trespass *To Live and Die in Alderney 20px Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino's Pride *Payback *Flatline *Pest Control... *...Pest Control *One last thing Misiones de Broker II Cuenta con 4 misiones: 20px Jon Gravelli * Entourage * Dining Out * Liquidize the Assets 20px United Liberty Paper * That Special Someone A partir de aquí, el final depende de la decisión del jugador. Misiones finales 20px Dinero *If the Price is Right *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *A Revenger's Tragedy 20px Venganza *A Dish Served Cold *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *Out of Commission Misiones Secundarias Archivo:Radar-aleatorio.png Personajes aleatorios 100% del juego *Brian Meech (3 encuentros) *Real Badman (1 encuentro) *Mel (1 encuentro) *Ilyena Faustin (1 encuentro) *Hossan Ramzy (1 encuentro) *Sara (2 encuentros) *Pathos (2 encuentros) *Marnie Allen (2 encuentros) *Eddie Low (2 encuentros) *Gracie Ancelotti (1 encuentro) Misiones de asesino Estas nueve misiones son en orden aleatorio. 20px Amañador *Bailing Out for Good *Dead End *Derelict Target *Hook, Line and Sinker *Industrial Action *Migration Control *R.U.B. Down *Taken Out *Water Hazard No necesarias para completar el 100% del juego *Jeff (3 encuentros) *Cherise Glover (1 encuentro) *Ivan Bytchkov (1 encuentro) *Clarence Little (1 encuentro) Otras misiones *Entregas de droga de Little Jacob *Exotic Exports (Bruce Kibbutz) *Robo de coches para Stevie *Carreras callejeras (Brucie Kibbutz) *Misiones de Vigilante Curiosidad A partir de esta entrega (expansiones incluidas), las misiones principales y los encuentros aleatorios tendrán al menos, dos series de diálogos distintos si se repite la misión luego de haberla fallado en la misma partida. en:Missions in GTA IV fi:Tehtävät GTA IV:ssä fr:Missions dans GTA IV nl:Missies (GTA IV) pl:Misje w GTA IV pt:Missões do GTA IV ro:Misiuni din GTA IV ru:Миссии в GTA IV uk:Місії в Grand Theft Auto IV * Categoría:Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:100% de Grand Theft Auto IV